This is the Song that Never Ends
by ryuusei-chan
Summary: A crazy YU Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, DragonballZ Crossover. Yup it's werid. Very Weird. Pairings: HieiXocXkagome
1. Now just hold on a minute!

Hiya folks this is my second fanfic. I wanted to make something stupid so I did! Have fun!  
  
::Chapter 1: Now just hold on a minute!:::  
  
A screech.  
  
A Scream.  
  
A bike flying over a car.  
  
"Yusuke, I think you hit someone" Kuwabara said calmly after Yusuke hit a bump on the road.  
  
Kurama looked pale. "Yusuke you hit someone!" he said. Yusuke pulled over, looking just as pale as they approached the person they hit. A girl, no oldere then 16, with short brown hair and blue eyes (they were open) She wore a tye-dyed shirt, had on a pinkish backpack and was listening to a cd player. She was shivering slightly as the music was still playing. (I'll give you the English translation)  
  
I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday   
I collect the scattered pieces   
I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes   
  
Knife-like moonlight rains down   
On a night that freezes even the horizon   
Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee   
I strain to hear the song of the wind   
  
Those who do not know a sleepless night   
Cannot become strong; that is the rule   
  
I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies   
It's the words of someone's prayer   
I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes   
  
A thing that's even sadder than loneliness   
Is not realizing that loneliness   
No matter how freezing the night, under the earth   
Warmth is hidden   
  
Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage   
I would become a nameless stone.....  
  
Kuwabara listened to the music. "Not only does it sound like shorty's singing this song, but the lyrics are awfully sad." He said. The girl sat up, still shaking and holding her arm. She had brusies all over. When she finnaly spoke, her voice was shaking.  
  
"Who's the dead bastard who hit me?"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" He sounded freaked out. The girl stared at him. "Am I in heaven?" She said, then looked at Kuwabara. "GAH! NO! KUWABARA'S HERE I'M IN THE OTHER PLACE!" She began shaking violently. "And why the hell are you holding my cd player? Great now I'm going to have to serialize that!" A silver car pulled up next to them, and a boy about 18 stepped out. he had long hair (for a boy) with a mushroom cut, only his hair was wavy. he ran up to the girl.  
  
"Maki, Maki? Are you alright? what happened?" He said looking worried.  
  
She spoke. "Tell Barbara what happened, and then call Sean to see if he will cover my shift." She nodded as she spoke. The guy sweat dropped. "Maki don't worry about work. You just got hit by a car!"  
  
"Yusuke's driving sucks, I'm ok. only a few scrapes and bruises. John just go tell Barbara"  
  
John shook his head. "I'm taking you to the hospital Maki, get up if you can."  
  
Maki stood and wobbled. She then walked over to Yusuke who's still freaking out. Then she kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"Don't masturbate while driving Urameshi!" she yelled. She walked away and mumbled. 'Stupid hallucinations.'  
  
"Wait" Kurama said. "At least let us make it up to you!" Maki turned around and smiled. "ok Hallucination, hook me up with Hiei and all will be forgiven." The trio sweat dropped.  
  
"YAY!" Maki chirrped. She started bouncing up and down, apparently, she wasn't hurt bad.  
  
Elsewhere.....  
  
Inu-Yasha held his nose high in the air.  
  
"Well" He began. "I haven't a clue where we ware but I smell some demons close by" He said to Kagome and Shippo who were behind him. Kagome looked around.  
  
"Think doesn't look a thing like Japan in 1997." She said.  
  
"Over there" Inu-Yasha said and started running. to the direction of the car accident.  
  
By the time they got there, Maki had refused to go to the hospital with John and was arguing with Kuwabara.  
  
"There" He said, pointing to Kurama.  
  
Kurama knew Hiei was there the whole time, he just showed himself because of what Maki had said.  
  
Inu-Yasha had approached them. It got Maki's attention and she squealed and ran over to feel his ears. She then grabbed Shippo and 'adopted' him. John just stood there are tried to absorb it all.  
  
After a few minutes, Maki finally spoke. "So Inu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Feh" was his response. "I smelled some demons so I figures I'd come over to check it out."  
  
Maki blinked.  
  
"Oh, you mean these three?" She said, pointing to Hiei and Kurama, each with one hand. She grunted and pointed to Yusuke with her foot.  
  
John spoke. "Why are characters from Inu-Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho here?"  
  
He killed it. He really did.  
  
::End::  
  
yup John is real. Maki isn't my real name but the character's biased on me. Wait till the next chapter where the Vegetable and Goku come in...I have no life. 


	2. Attack of the Vegetables

BWA! I feel so loved! Peoples want me to continues!  
  
Ok, now mind my typos, I'm still dizzy from my 3 mile bike ride home.....  
  
Yes I really do ride my bike from Ridge to Wading River.  
  
Yes Barbara and John are two of my managers at the Wading River McDonalds.  
  
Yes, I have no life.  
  
::Chapter 2: Attack of the Vegetables::  
  
So now the whole crew decided to go to McDonalds, instead of talking in the middle of the road. When they got there, two overly muscular men were stuffing their faces with food. A lot of food. (Vegeta and Goku)  
  
:cough:steroids:cough was Hiei's remark. Vegeta looked up, seemingly pissed and walked over to Hiei. They were eye to eye.  
  
"What did you say punk?" He asked, with a voice that could rival Hiei's.  
  
"hn" was Hiei's response as he pushed Vegeta aside and walked away to the counter.  
  
"Let me take a guess..." Maki started. 'Ice cream right Hiei?" Hiei nodded.  
  
Maki sighs and got him an ice cream. "You owe me a dollar youkai" she grumbled. Hiei happily ate his ice cream.  
  
Now it was Goku's turn to speak. "wafff fu ew ean "okai"?" he queried.   
  
Maki stared at him, looking very angry.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full moron." She replied, her voice mimicking Vegeta's.  
  
Hiei understood what Goku had meant. When the ice cream was gone, which didn't take long, he spoke. "She said "youkai" Because I am not human." he put simply.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked very surprised. Maki groaned and pointed to Hiei and Kurama with one had, Yusuke with another, and Inu-yasha and Shippo with her foot. "They're all demons...or at least half demon" she said. inu-Yasha looked a little angry. Yusuke then pointed to himself with his thumb. (think Kuwabara)  
  
"hey you're more of a demon then me and I'm a demon lord" Yusuke said proudly.  
  
Maki yawned and sat down. "Hey where did John go?" She asked after noticing just now that he wasn't there.  
  
"Right here" He said with a first aid kit. "Sean's covering your shift, and I'm treating your wounds."  
  
Maki checked herself over. "Baka ningen they're only bruises." she said, mimicking Hiei, and he knew if cause he growled.  
  
So the rather large group was sitting around talking, when a teenage Koenma walks in. He looked around and groaned, shaking his head. The reikai tantei looked at him.  
  
"Koenma-sama, what is it?" Kurama asked?  
  
Koenma looked at the group. "Come with me into my office, everyone I need to talk to you all about something." he said, then he looked at Maki, a twinkle in his eyes. "You too Maki"  
  
Maki clung to Hiei's arm. The contact of Her breasts against Hiei's arm made him blush a little but he shrugged it off. "I have Hiei Koenma, and I don't want you." she stuck out her tongue. Hiei sweat dropped and looked away.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Why should we go with you? Hmm? We Don't know who you are.  
  
Koenma turned to him. "In this realm, I am King Emna's son" he said simply. Goku and Vegeta stared at him Wide-eyed.  
  
So when they got to Reikai, Koenma explained to Inu-yasha, kagome, Shippo, Vegeta and Goku about their world.  
  
"But that's just background, I need to explain to you why you're in this world."  
  
"right" said Shippo, bouncing off the walls. Maki grabbed him and cuddles him.  
  
"Well to be honest i don't know" The group sweat dropped. "All I do know is that you were sent here by another group, who for what ever reason want to make your lives miserable.  
  
"Naraku" Inu-yasha, Kagome and Shippo said in unison. "Freeza" Goku and Vegeta said together at the same time as the others. Goku thought for a moment. 'Or maybe Cell.....or Majin Buu..."  
  
"Goddamn it how many enemies do you have?" Hiei said. Vegeta shot him a death glare, Hiei shot one back. Little flickers of lighting appears between their eyes as the glaring contest began.  
  
"And thus it begins" Maki said. Shippo started squirming so she let him go.  
  
Goku snapped his fingers. "Maybe they're all working together!" he chirped.  
  
"Kakarott, they're all dead if you remember" Vegeta said, not looking away from Hiei.  
  
"That's never stopped em before" Goku replied.  
  
"All you enemies...are dead?" Yusuke said a bit shaky.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "uhhhh well most of em."  
  
"The only enemy of mine that I haven't killed is Kuwabaka" Hiei said. Kuwabara looked around nervously.  
  
"I fear your katana and the dragon thingy" Kuwabara said. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh oh oh! That reminds me of my Fav yu yu hakusho fight" Maki said, punching the air. "Hiei vs, Bui" she did a little reenactment, using Kuwabara as Bui.  
  
Hiei and Vegeta broke away from their death-glaring contest to watch her beat the crap out of Kuwabara. Then they started laughing. When the time came to do 'the dragon of the darkness flame" Maki mimicked Hiei's attack, and when the dragon would normally come out, a puff red some came out.  
  
Maki looked at her hand and blinked.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked.  
  
"Uhhh a puff of smoke came out of your hand?" Goku said, Maki glared at him and stomped on his foot. Goku winced.  
  
Koenma shuffled some papers on his desk. "Uh yes well there was something else I needed to say, about you Maki"  
  
"hm?" She said, looking over to him.  
  
Koenma Pointed at her. "You're half fire demon"  
  
::End::  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so...so evil!  
  
And yet happy. I got a 92 on my Global History Regents (A New York state test) and I didn't even study for it! HOLY CRAP! HIEI, EMBRACE ME! glomps hiei  
  
Hiei: can't.....breathe..... 


	3. Every time you masturbate, Koenma kills ...

ryuusei: not only do I have writer's block, but I'm lazy and tired, so 'm going to TRY. TRY TRY TRY TRY TRY!  
  
snoozer: (from hamtaro) if at first you don't succeed, twy twy again.  
  
hiei: :poking hamster with katana: is it edible?  
  
ryuusei: I would think so. but don't eat snoozer :cuddles:  
  
hiei: :wide-eyed: she loves the hamster more then me?  
  
inu: she loves everything more then you.  
  
ryuusei: not tru! :glomps hiei:  
  
hiei: heh heh let's get a room.  
  
ryuusei: ....ok! :drags Hiei off:  
  
:::Chapter 3: Every time you masturbate, Koenma kills a kitty:::  
  
Maki started stuttering. "I-I-I'm a f-f-ire d-d-dee-demon?" she asked. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Hn I thought you knew" Hiei said from the other side of the room.  
  
"why, why didn't I know?" Maki asked again.  
  
"You're parents never told you, take it out on them. If you want to train, I'm sure Hiei wouldn't mind." Koenma replied.  
  
Hiei scoffed "I would mind" Koenma glared at him.  
  
"Well hiei you're the only fire demon we have, and Maki is going to be the newest addition to the reikai tantei so you will be training her." Koenma said with a growl.  
  
Hiei growled back, the two had a growling contest. Koenma decided to be mean because he snapped his fingers and said "reikai jail" Hiei was dragged away by two overly muscular Oni, Hiei was kicking and yelling.  
  
Maki watched and shrugged. It was funny. Her stomach started growling, along with Goku and Vegeta's.  
  
Maki held her tummy. "I'm hungry" She said, looking around for food. Goku followed Maki and as soon as she noticed, she growled at him.  
  
"Stupid carrot, go away" she grumbled. Goku took a few steps back.  
  
"There's no food here" Koenma said quietly.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the McDonalds!" Yusuke said, everyone nodded and left.  
  
After about 3 hours of hanging out at the McDonalds, Hiei walked back in, looking as pissed off as hell.  
  
As he walked in, Maki tackled him to the ground, laying between his legs. Hiei blushed, everyone else snickered.  
  
Maki rested her head on his chest as Hiei looked away. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hey Hiei, did you get a sun burn or are you blushing?" Goku asked. Everyone snickered harder.  
  
"Fire demons don't get sun burns" He muttered. He poked the top of Maki's head. "Get off onna" he growled. Maki frowned and got off, she picked up Shippo and started cuddling him, who didn't really mind. Hell Shippo just wanted to cop a feel. He wiggled his back against her breasts, Maki blushed and put him down.  
  
"right" Kagome started "Now how are we going to get out of here?" She asked, looking to inu-yasha who shrugged.  
  
Everybody looked around to one another. "I kinda like it here" Inu-yasha said. Kagome smacked him in the back of his head. Inu-yasha winced. "What did you do that for onna?" He grumbled.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Onna must not be only Hiei's choice word for women" the reikai tantei chuckled and Maki rushed over to Hiei, who by this point has stood up and was leaning against a wall. She put an arm around his waist., and kissed his cheek. He blushed.  
  
Maki chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. Hiei grunted and walked away. Maki frowned and turned to the rest of the group and put an arm around Inu-yasha. This made Kagome jealous and when she went over to Maki to slap her, Maki grabbed Kagome's boobs. Kagome blushed and walked away. Maki just stared.  
  
"I was expecting to be slapped." She said, watching Kagome with a blush on her face.  
  
Kagome sat down some-what close to Maki, a blush still on her face.  
  
"Wow, Maki you sure like to flirt with peoples" Shippo said, nodding.  
  
"It's my favrite past time, right hiei?" Maki said, turning to Hiei, who just grunted.  
  
Yusuke decided to have some fun with this. "Hmm I agree flirting his fun" he said, putting an arm around Maki and kissed her lips softly. Maki wrapped ehr arms around his and kisses back, everyone watched, even Hiei and Kagome, who were as pissed as hell.  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei: heh heh don't get mad at me for where this is going. I'm a little lost myself. 


	4. Save the trees, wipe your ass with a bun...

ryuusei: Now before I begin, I'd like to start off with talking to my reviewers..... m-python-girl, don't sick the religous peoples on me x.x dats not nice. And this fic isn't logical. I'm not a logical person...........for crying out loud I think waffles are going to rule the earth!  
  
hiei: :eat waffle: hmpf?  
  
ryuusei: Hiei, since when did you eat ningen food?  
  
hiei: since I'm to lazy to make myself food. :scratches ass:  
  
ryuusei: ...inu, get out of the Hiei costume.....  
  
inu: :grumbles and takes the hiei outfit off: but I like being Hiei!  
  
:::Chapter 4: Save the trees, wipe your ass with a bunny!::  
  
So yes...where did we leave off again? oh yea me....errrrrrr Maki and Yusuke were making out in a McDonalds, with everyone watching, inculding the jealous Hiei and Kagome.  
  
Hiei turned to Kagome. "I don't know how onna, but this is all your fault."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "It's war mister."  
  
Now the mental picture in Kuwabara's mind was simple, It was a boxing match, Hiei vs Kagome, the winner takes Maki.  
  
Ding Ding, Round 1.  
  
Kagome kicked Hiei in the nuts. Maki didn't like that so Kagome got scolded. Hiei nded up winning the first match.  
  
Now this was really happening, the two were really fighting, and right now Hiei was on the floor holding his nuts. Maki just HAD to say something.  
  
"Ya know the bigger fish can get hurt easier..." Hiei blushes. He got it. Goku and Vegeta didn't seem to.  
  
"I don't get it" Goku said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well you're a moron!" Maki yelled and smacked him.  
  
Kurama coughed and turned to Goku and Vegeta wand whispered something to them.  
  
"oh I get it now" Goku said.  
  
"THAT'S JUST SICK" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hiei started cleaning a ear with his pinky. "Must you be so loud ningen?" He grunted, still hunched over in pain.  
  
"Yea that's Hiei for you, he gets kicked in the nuts but he still has time for threats" Maki sighed. Yusuke chuckled. "Hey I said something like that at the Dark Tornament didn't I?" He asked. Maki nodded.  
  
Maki suddenly dived behind the counter, got scolded by John and someone else, and came back with a chocolate shake. She noticed Hiei was watching her from the floor, apparently he wanted some of the shake. Maki shook her head and sat down infront of him, resting her foot on his head.  
  
"Hiei, I have the sudden urge to dye your hair a bright neon pink" she said, looking at him.  
  
"Don't even try onna" he muttered. Maki chuckled. Then she yawned.  
  
"mah I'm tired" she said, resting her head on the table and started to sleep.  
  
Kuwabara started poking her with shippo, whoo has turned into a stick. A very looong stick (to avoid getting hurt). Maki twitched and stirred in her sleep for a moment, she then bit poor Shippo and went back to sleep.  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei :stribbling something down: Notwe to self: don't write chapters when sleepy.  
  
hiei: :looks at clock: it's midnight onna go to bed.  
  
ryuusei: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:snort:  
  
hiei: :sighs and picks her up: fine, I'll bring you to bed. "plops her on the bed and tucks her under the covers. He kissed her forehead goonight:.....Well that was OOC.....  
  
Narrator: Hello fellow ryuusei fans! Read her other fanfics. She needs to feel loved!  
  
hiei:....she is loved...  
  
narrator: hmmm and is she loved by you Hiei?  
  
................................................................................ 


	5. You suck and that's just sad

ryuusei: I got the pink dye thing from a friend who wrote a fanfic (it's on ff.net) where as an april fools joke she dyed Hiei's hair a bright neon pink :nods:  
  
:out of nowhere kurama's theme song turns on:  
  
ryuusei: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! :coughs:  
  
::Chapter 5: You suck and that's just sad.::  
  
Maki suddenly awoke to patriotic (a/n: wow this NJstar japanese word processor can give my comp a Japanese interface you know, the little menu thingys. Ok so that was completely random shut it) music.  
  
The next thing she knew, George Bush entered the resturant. (angry mob: BOOOO BOOOOOOO BOOOO! :throws moldy apples at Bush)  
  
Everyone stared, except Maki who decided to ruin the forth of july (a/n: happy forth my fellow americans!) by running behind the counter (again) and start throwing the fresh baked cookies, apple pies, fries, fudge, strawberries, lemon wedges, coffee, and condements at Mr. Bush.  
  
Everyone started laughing, except the government peoples Bush was with, and Bush himself.  
  
"Get daddy to clean you up baby!" Maki yelled and started throwing more things at him.  
  
Everyone was confused. Kurama took the time to explain to them what she meant.  
  
Hiei was fairly amused. He watched and luaghed a little as a gaint shake crashed down on Bush's head.  
  
"MAKI! WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!" John yelled, rushing behind the girl and tying her down. Maki kicking and screaming.  
  
"Maki I hate him too but don't throw stuff at him!" John said.  
  
Maki coughed. "Hiei you have my permission to kill him" she said.  
  
"Hn. I don't need your permission to do anything onna" He grunted and walked out of the resturant.  
  
Maki let out a low growl and barked at John, who backed away slowly.  
  
"hn American politics" Yusuke snorted. Kuwabara and Goku started laughing.  
  
Maki somehow got undo and pounced on the president and started beating him to a bloody pulp. (a/n: I'm british ....no wait I'm not)  
  
The servret servise never did get Maki off Mr. Bush. She eventually grew bored and got off him. (a/n: knowing me, which I do, it didn't take long for Maki to get bored)  
  
Maki then got out a boom box and put a cd in. Hiei's theme song started playing. (a/n: woot!)  
  
"I didn't know Hiei could sing" Kagome said looking at the ceiling.  
  
Maki snuck behind the other girl and put her arms around her. "hmmm can you sing baby?" She whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome shivered a little and bnlushed. "No not really" she said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
"hey what's so interesting up there?" Maki asked, looking up at the ceiling too. Kagome shrugged.  
  
Maki chuckled and kissed the other girl's cheek. Kagome's blush deepened and Maki walked away.  
  
::End I'm going swimming now:: 


	6. Ping Pong tables are cool!

ryuusei: :anime starry eyes: w00t! I am loved! embrace me friends! :hugs Hiei:  
  
hiei: x.x baka onna...can't.....breathe........  
  
ryuusei: :doesn't care so hiei passes out from lack of air: oro......  
  
::Chapter...uh what are we on? 6 yea 6!: Ping Pong tables are cool!::  
  
Maki was now feeling random, which means it's time for impressions. Lets see if you can figure out who she's trying to be. (I'll give you a cookie if you figure it out)  
  
"BWA!" Maki said pointing to the ceiling. "Lets all go to my house an play ping pong! Kurama, it's your duty to find Hiei. I don't know why just do it!" She rushed out of the resturant and started running home. Everyone else followed, and they were all in head of her, except Kuwabara, his fat head slows him down.  
  
Maki soon got tired and fell down, pushing Yusuke who pushed Kurama who pushed Inu who pushed Kagome who pushed Vegeta who grabbed Goku's ass and almost died.(1) (There's no denying that Vegeta loves Goku .)  
  
When everybody got up, Vegeta went somewhere to wash his hands. (He's apparently homophobic) and Maki got up. "ok it's time for someone else" she thought, trying to look annoyed at everything.  
  
She had to fight back a smile, a lot of smiles really. "hn. bonkuras" she muttered under her breath. she then tripped Kuwabara who just caught up with them.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! I win" she smiled as she did a vitory dance in her head. (think: cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha)  
  
So everybody got to her house (....yay) and Kurama found Hiei. Hiei started leaning against a wall in her basement, cause thats where they were cause they were going to play ping pong.  
  
Maki snickered and leaned on a wall next to Hiei, the same scowl on her face as him.  
  
Hiei noticed this and looked at her. "Are you mocking me onna?" he asked.  
  
"Hn. no fool" She replied. Yes it's true, she was just imatating him.  
  
Hiei now looked pissed. Very pissed. So he started growling (think: kitty .)  
  
Maki did the same.  
  
Hiei looked over to her again but when he did, she was gone.(2)  
  
Maki was now looking at a chain comeing out of Kuwabara's pocket. She poked it. "Maki like shinny" she said, watching the chain like....like....like something I can't think of.  
  
Kurama looked over to her as she spoke. He ended up getting hit with a ping pong ball. (he was playing ping pong yay!)  
  
He came over and poked the chain, a hint of gold in his eyes. "Youko like shinny too" he muttered asnd poked the chain again.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the too and took the chain off his wallet and threw it across the basement. Kurama and Maki dashed after it, fighting over it like children.  
  
Everybody watched them and sweatdropped as they fought. Maki ended up growing bored and wandered off, leaving the fox to play with the shinny chain.(3)  
  
Maki looked around, thinking, which was new to her. She then rushed up stairs.  
  
When she came back, she had a white, long haired, blue eyed kitty in her arms, who looked as scared as hell. She closed the door behind her and set the cat on the floor and watched her dash around the room. (my cat does that XD!!)  
  
Kuwabara started chasing the cat, getting Maki very pissed off.  
  
"Kuwabaka! Leave Precious alone!" She yelled and threw her shoe at him, hitting him on the head and knocking him unconsious. Everybody cept Inu, Vegeta and Hiei were chuckling.  
  
Maki suddenly pointed at Hiei. "Hiei you new nickname as of Now is Hiein!" She shouted. Everyone sweatdropped and Hiei turned red.  
  
"Why such a stupid nickname like that?" He shouted back.  
  
"Because it's affectionate!" She hollered again. Everybody fell over anime style. Hiei groaned.  
  
So ping pong presumed. They started a tornament, Maki won, cause it's her ping pong table. Then she got bored again.  
  
She jumped up and started flapping her arms as if they were wings.  
  
"I wanna fly Vegeta show me how to fly" She said as she jumped around the basement, hitting her head on the ceiling on more then one occasion.  
  
"We'll see" he muttered.  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei: yay for plot-less stories! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
1: Maki was Tomo for Azumanga-daioh.  
  
2: you guessed it, Maki was Hiei.  
  
3: This was Maki's poor attempt to mock Youko Kurama with the hole "Youko like shinny" thing.  
  
In Hiei's nickname Hiein, the final "n" is a diminutive that implies cuteness and closeness. I got that from Azumanga-daioh too! . 


End file.
